Clueless
by Monkey-chick227
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGE: Ichigo just got dumped by Aoyama, and she feels really bad. To cheer her up, the group plans a trip down to Cannon Beach, Oregon. Will she be too clueless to figure out her feelings towards Ryou? Or will love bloom?
1. Chapter 1: Monday

**Me: Yayz! My first story!!!!!**

**Chi-Chai Monchan: Uh-oh...**

**Me:Just shut up and do the disclaimer already.**

**Chi-Chai Monchan: Fine. Monkey-chick227 does not own Sanrio or Tokyo Mew Mew..... Only in her dreams(snickers)**

**Me: *Holds chainsaw and smiles evilly***

**Chi-Chai Monchan: O-kay lets roll the chapter before I get killed!  
**

One gloomy Monday morning, Ichigo woke up and sighed. The only thing she

thought was 'Great, I'm gonna be late for work. Again.' She had had a rough week

because that baka Masaya Aoyama had dumped

her. She had been bawling for that past few days and

going to work probably wouldn't help considering that

Mint was going to be all snobby, Lettuce and Pudding

were probably going to break more plates than imaginable,

and then she was going to walk in on Shirogane shirtless talking

to Masha about nothing important and scream at him for being half-naked two-thirds

of the time and not giving her a raise. Again.

Sighing heavily, she put up her hair and sulked to work.

**At Café Mew Mew**

"Where's Ichigo?" Lettuce said.

"Probably late." Mint replied

"Isn't that how it always is?" Ryou said, coming down the stairs, just as

Ichigo came sulking through the doors.

"Ichigo, you're la--" "SHUT IT RYOU. I'M IN A REALLY BAD MOOD

AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE HEARING YOUR CRAP ABOUT HOW I'M ALWAYS LATE."

Ichigo said as she stormed into the changing rooms. "I wonder what that was all about

na no da? And she used Shirogane Onii-chan's first name na no da!" Ryou only turned a light pink.

Nonetheless, Ichigo made it through the day without scaring off the

customers or getting pissed off because Mint was acting like

the Queen of England(no offense to her). However, she didn't notice Ryou staring at her

the whole time she worked

with a distressed look on his face.

Mint slid over to him with a sly smirk on her

face. "You like her don't you?" Ryou sorta kinda just flipped out right

then and there. "WHA--YOU---HOW---WHAT?!?!" "Yeesh! Calm down you spaz!

Don't worry. Ichigo is too clueless and too much of a ditz to figure it

out. I have to go. It's the end of the day. See ya Shirogane-san!"

Ryou sighed and thought about what Mint said.

_'I hope she doesn't find out' _Ryou thought before taking one last glance at

Ichigo and heading upstairs to take a nap.

"Ugh. I'm FINALLY done." Ichigo said, a little exasperated,

as she headed up to Ryou's room to demand a raise.

When she got there she opened the door slightly to make sure he

wasn't half-naked. Instead she found a stressed-out-Ryou mumbling something

as he slept. Ichigo walked over and stroked his bangs lightly to calm him. It seemed to work a bit because he stopped moving but kept mumbling random words.

To her surprise, she found that he had bought

a piano and it was placed in the corner of his room. Since she knew how to play, she

walked over to the piano and started to play "River Flows In You" by Yiruma.

Halfway through the song, Keiichiro walked in to find a sleeping Ryou and a piano playing goddess, Ichigo.

Keiichiro smiled at Ichigo when the song finished and Ichigo smiled back.

"Shhh." Was all she said as Keiichiro looked at a slumbering Ryou.

_'If only she knew how much he cared' _He thought as he followed a half-bouncing, half-walking Ichigo.

**Me: O-kay! Please review and give me some constructive criticism. I know this is my first**

**fanfic and all so yes, I understand if you don't like it. Peace out home dawgs!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tuesday

**In Ryou's room:**

****

As Ryou slowly awoke, he remembered having a crazy dream.

_Ryou's dream: _

_(Ryou's P.O.V) "No! Mama, papa, don't leave me!!!" I screamed over and over again. "No!! This isn't fair! I don't deserve this!!!"_

_The next thing I remembered was another burst of fire, then Keiichiro stopping me from running into the flame-engulfed_

_mansion._

_"Hmm?" Suddenly, I felt someone stroking my hair. It was comforting. Then I heard the familiar song, "River Flows In You". I remember my Mama used to play that for me when I was falling asleep. The well-known tune calmed me and I felt as if I was falling into_

_space._

_End of dream_

"Wow." was all he said as he bounded down the stairs to ask Keiichiro if anyone had gone in his room and played his newly bought piano. "Keiichiro? Was anyone in my room while I was sleeping?"

"M-hm! Ichigo was in there. She explained to me that it seemed as if you were mumbling something about a fire so she started playing the piano. She also said that it calmed you down. Then she left. Why?" "Umm, no reason.

Thank you Keiichiro." Ryou said with pink-ish colored cheeks. Before he could reach the stairs, Keiichiro stopped him and said "Just give her hints Ryou. You have the whole week. Good luck!" then Keiichiro left with a smile on his face.

**The next day at Café Mew Mew:**

****

"Ryou! I'm not late today! Ryou?" As Ichigo entered the empty pink café, she found a note in her changing stall.

_Strawberry,  
_  
_I know you have been working extra hard these past days. So I decided to finally  
_  
_the raise you keep bugging me about. Keep up your hard work!  
_  
_-Ryou  
_  
_(P.S. Don't tell the others or they'll bug me about a raise too)  
_  
Ichigo almost screamed but she was too happy so she ran up to Ryou's room to thank him. When she got there, she paid no mind that Ryou had no shirt on. Instead she ran over and squeezed him so hard that he actually couldn't breathe for a moment.

"THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She squealed. And with that,

She ran out of the room with a grin plastered on her face. At the same time as she smiled, Ryou smiled too and was a little flushed that she hugged him without noticing that he was shirtless.

The whole day Ichigo forgot about being dumped by Masaya and kept a smile on.

Back in the Kitchen, Keiichiro had been secretly spying on Ichigo and noticed that when she got back from Ryou's room, she was completely happy. Ryou came downstairs(fully clothed) and entered the kitchen with a blank expression. Seemingly to be caught

up in his own thoughts, he accidentally grabbed Keiichiro's cookie mix and a fork and tried to eat it. "Ryou!" "What? Who--- why am I eating cookie dough with a fork!?" Keiichiro chuckled at the now startled and confused Ryou. "You were

completely out of it and grabbed my bowl of cookie dough and a fork. Did you give Ichigo a hint?" "Yeah. I gave her the raise she's always bugging me about. Then she....uh.... came up and hugged me.... Although I don't think she got the message."

"It's okay Ryou. Keep trying. And if it doesn't work out by Friday, I have a backup plan." "Uhm, okay then" When Ryou left, Ichigo came skipping into the kitchen. "Akasaka-san!" She said in a sing-song voice. "I'm done! Can I go now?"

Chuckling at Ichigo's sparkling eyes, he said, "Yes Ichigo. You can go. Tell Lettuce she has to lock up today, though." "Okay! Thank you Akasaka-san!"The happy girl said, bouncing out of the kitchen.

"Lettuce! Akasaka-san said you have lock-up duty today." Lettuce looked up from her broom and a little disappointed replied, "Okay."

And with that, she left the pink café and headed towards home.

At the café

"I wonder what that was all about? Ichigo seemed a little _too _happy today. Something's up and.... what's up with the outfit Puddi--" Mint said before being cut off by the small monkey-girl shouting "That's _SHERLOCK _Pudding to you! And I'm going

going to help you find out what Ichigo onii-chan is hiding na no da!" "Uhhh......" Everyone(including Zakuro) said in unison.

* * *

**Me: Okey-doke! Chapter two is done!**

**Chi Chai Monchan: (whispering) THANK YOU LORD!**

**Me: I heard you! And just so you know, I actually got some pretty good reviews for this thing, it being my first story.**

****

Chi Chai Monchan: Do you still have that chainsaw?

Me: Uh, no. I traded it for something less deadly on Craigslist.

Chi Chai Monchan: Then, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow! Like YOU'D ever get GOOD reviews! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: (Holds up metal pipe)

Chi Chai Monchan: (Sweatdrop) Whoops. Hehe... Sorry? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs off screaming in terror)

**Me: Please review! (Smiles innocently) NOW COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE #%&$#! **


	3. Chapter 2 got messed up, sorry!

Author's note:

Hello all people reading 'Clueless'! In chapter two, my computer acted all weird and

did all sorts of stuff like italicized words and made over half of my story bold.

Sorry about that! I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again!

Cherry


	4. Chapter 3: Wednesday

**Me: Thank you all for being so patient with me! Although with Chi Chai CONSTANTLY bugging me, I still got it done.**

****

Chi Chai Monchan: No, I wasn't bugging you. You were just to lazy to write the chapt--

**Me: Okay! Roll chappy! **

* * *

The next day, Ryou thought of a way to give Ichigo another hint. He ran into his room, grabbed his coat, and ran to a jewelry store. "Hello sir! Will you be in need of any service today?" A girl asked who was about his age.

"Hello. And, yes. Do you do customizations?" "Why yes we do! Go ahead and pick one of our select jewelry items, and tell us what to change." Ryou smiled. He had been there the other day and had already chosen the

one he knew Ichigo would love.

**At Ichigo's House**

Ichigo had just come out of the shower so of course she was still a little wet. She was wearing a black tank top with a skull and crossbones on the front with kitty cat ears. She also had on

pink sleeping shorts with the word 'NEKO' sewn across the butt in black bold letters. When she walked in,

her window was wide open and there was a fan on, blowing towards the door. "What the hell.....? DAD!!!!!" She called downstairs. No reply. Ichigo knew it was pretty hot outside, but her dad HAD to have the fan on? Ichigo

went over and turned the fan off. Then she hauled it downstairs just to find her dad sleeping on the sofa with the sliding door and 3 other windows open, along with a fan blowing towards him.

Ichigo rolled her eyes and sighed. "He always over-reacts when it either gets too hot or too cold." She closed all the windows downstairs, then went to the kitchen and grabbed some whipped cream.

"Hehe. Payback." She laughed evilly(but quietly), and tiptoed over to her snoring dad and sprayed whipped cream all over his face and hands. Then she filled her mouth with

some and ran back upstairs.

"Masha!" She called out to the lil' ball of fluff. "Masha here! Masha here!" It called back to her. She held it in her hand, close to her face and it snuggled to her cheek. "Awww, that's my little Masha! Do you want to go chat with our friends?"

It purred in response. Ichigo grabbed her pink laptop and jumped onto the bed. She could feel a light breeze coming in through the window.

_Strawberry_neko98 Has logged on_

_Strawberry_neko98: N E 1 here?_

_Purin_Saru Has logged on_

_Purin_Saru: Hi Ichi!_

_Strawberry_neko98: Hi pudding! ^^_

_Miss_bluebird2364 Has logged on_

_Wolf_in_violet Has logged on_

_Miss_bluebird2364: Hello Onee-sama! Hi Ichi! Hi Pudding!_

_Wolf_in_violet: Hello._

_Strawberry_neko98: Hi every1!_

_Purin_Saru: : 0D_

_Miss_bluebird2364: Hey ichi,_

_Strawberry_neko98: Yeah?_

_Miss_bluebird2364: Y wer u so smiley 2day work?_

_Strawberry_neko98: Uhm. I'll only tell if evry1 heer promisez not 2 tell Ryou I told you._

_Miss_bluebird2364: Promise_

_Purin_Saru: Promise, Na no da!_

_Wolf_in_violet: I Promise_

_Strawberry_neko98: Ryou gave me a raise._

_Purin_Saru: YAY FOR ICHI NA NO DA!_

_Miss_bluebird2364: cool. Good job_

_Wolf_in_violet: Nice. u diserved it._

_Alto_neko7475 Has logged on_

_Strawberry_neko98: Oh, crap. My dad woke up._

_Miss_bluebird2364: Is that a bad thing?_

_Strawberry_neko98: YES IT'S A BAD THING!!!! I poured whipped cream on his hand and face!!!_

_Alto_neko7475: Nice one strawberry._

_Purirn_Saru: HELLO BOSSMAN!!!!_

_Alto_neko7475: Hello pudding._

_Strawberry_neko98: K bye guyz! Pray for me that I don't die!!! Hehe... ^_^U (sweatdrop) And remember, DON'T TELL RYOU._

_Strawberry_neko98 Has logged off_

_Alto_neko7475: Don't tell Ryou what?_

_Purin_saru: Nothing! Bye Na no da!_

_Purin_saru Has logged off_

_Miss_bluebird2364: Uh, I'm late for ballet practice_

_Alto_neko7475: It's 9:00 PM Minto._

_Miss_bluebird2364 Has logged off._

_Wolf_in_violet.: ........_

_Alto_neko7475: .........._

_Wolf_in_violet Has logged off_

_Alto_neko7475: Oh well. Probably chick stuff n e wayz._

_Alto_neko7475 Has logged off_

**At the café: Wednesday**

Everything was pretty normal that Wednesday... other than Ichigo hadn't complained that day(read chap. 2 for reason why). Ryou then came walking down the stairs and instead of his vest and white pants, he wore a white t-shirt, black,red,

and plaid shorts, and a black baseball cap worn backwards. "Well, well, well. The uptight 'bossman',as Pudding puts it, actually looks pretty laid back today." _'Yeah. Laid back and HOT. Wait, did I just think that? Nah. It must be the heat.' _

Ichigo thought. Still staring into space, Ryou walked over to Ichigo and grabbed her chin making her look into his eyes. "And would that be a compliment, Strawberry? Are you, perhaps, in _love_ with me?" To Ryou's surprise she moved a

little closer to his face, making him blush a light pink. "Only in your dreams, bucko." She said, as she turned around letting her hair flip.

"Hey Strawberry. For that, you get to stay overtime tonight." Ryou said. Ichigo turned back around to face him and said, "Okay. That's fine with me." She smiled a tiny bit in mockery and walked off to serve a customer.

Keiichiro chuckled a bit, watching the whole scene. He walked out to Ryou and said " Ryou: zero, Ichigo: one." Ryou turned to see his brown haired friend smiling at him. "Yeah, whatever. At least she's staying late tonight."

"You make it sound like that's a _good_ thing" He said sarcastically, knowing that Ryou made Ichigo stay behind because he liked her. "Shut up, Keiichiro." Ryou said playfully. "At least I'll get to give her

something." "And what would that be?" "Follow me and I'l show you. I don't want Ichigo to see." With that, both café owners went upstairs to see Ichigo's surprise.

**Ichigo's overtime**

"Ryou! I'm done with over time!" Ichigo said, walking out of the dressing room. Just as she was about to leave, she saw something reflecting light on one of the tables.

"What's this?" Ichigo walked over to the table and sitting atop it was a small-ish box decorated in silver strawberries. Ichigo opened and gasped. Inside of the box was........

* * *

**M****e: MUAHAHAHA!! Cliff hanger!! I promise, however, to get the next chapter done quicker than I did this one.**

**Chi Chai Monchan: Reviews pleaze!**


	5. Chapter 4: Thursday and Part of Friday

_**Me: Okay! Chapter five is up and ready to be read!**_

**Chi Chai Monchan: ........**

**Me: You're not going to insult me?**

**Chi Chai Monchan: Oh no, I'm gonna insult you. Just not yet.  
**  
**Me: Oh. Okays then! Roll the chapter!**

* * *

  
Last time:

_As Ichigo was about to leave, she saw something reflecting light on a table. "What's this?"._

Ichigo walked over to the table and sitting atop it was a small-ish box decorated with silver strawberries. She opened it and gasped. Inside of the box was a black ribbon with pink edges. Attached to the ribbon

was a small, silver bell shaped like a strawberry with pink seeds. Underneath the box was a note written like the one she had found in her dressing room on Tuesday.

It read:

_For my favorite Strawberry._

_~Ryou_

_'Huh. I wonder why Ryou keeps giving these things to me. Does he like me? Wait, did I just call him RYOU!?!?! Do I like him? Maybe I should talk to Akasaka-san about this tomorrow.'_

With that, the young cat girl scampered home.

**Ryou's Room: Thursday**

Before opening the café, Ryou went downstairs to talk to Keiichiro. "Keiichiro? You down here?" the blonde called. "Sure am. What'cha need?" "I don't know how to hint it to Ichi today."

Keiichiro looked kind of shocked... but in the good way. "Wait, did you just call Ichigo-san.. Ichi?" Even though he couldn't see Ryou's face, he knew he was blushing. "S-slip of the tongue." Ryou stuttered. "Well, how would

you normally act around her? You tease her all the time so she's used to _that _side of you. Show her the other side." Ryou nodded his head, thanked Keiichiro, and walked back upstairs. Before he could reach the top,

he almost bumped into Ichigo. "Hi Shirogane-san. Is Akasaka-san down there?" "Hey Strawberry, and yeah. He's down there." "Okay. Thank you. Oh, and thank you for the bell." As Ichigo walked down the stairs, she slowed

her pace. _'I wonder why he didn't insult me about almost bumping into him. Something's up and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it.' _She thought. "Akasaka-san? You here?" "Yes. I'm right here." "Oh. Can I talk to you about

something?" "Of course Ichigo. What's bothering you?" Turning her gaze towards her shoes, she said, "Shirogane-san has been acing awfully weird this week. Is he okay?" Sensing that Ichigo still hadn't gotten the full

message, he decided to go with the backup plan. "Um, me and Ryou are planning to take you and the other mews on a vacation to America tomorrow!" "SERIOUSLY!?!?!? YAY!!!! Can I go tell the girls?" Keiichiro

chuckled at her excitement, considering that she was bouncing like a four year old waiting to get her My Little Pony toy. "Yes. You can go tell the girls. But wait--" He scribbled something on a piece of paper

and handed it to Ichigo. "Give this to Ryou." "Okay! BYE Akasaka-san! And thank you!!!" Ichigo raced up the two flights of stairs and ran into Ryou's room while he was shirtless... again.

"Hey Strawberry. What do you want?" Ichigo tried not to look at his body but man he was H-O-T HOT! "Uh, K-Keiichiro-san a-asked me t-to give this to y-you." Ichigo handed the note to Ryou with a blush spread across

her face. "Arigato Strawberry. Now go so I can finish changing." "Oh, uh... okay." The red-headed girl managed to say before running out of the room, quicker than she did coming in. Ryou chuckled,

knowing why she kept stuttering. Nonetheless, he changed from his pajama bottoms and put on a pair of black shorts, a white shirt, and a black over shirt unbuttoned, along with his black baseball cap worn backwards.

(Ryou had recently been trying to change his "style" because-- well, actually, he had no reason. Back to the story!) He grabbed the note that Ichigo handed to him and read it.

_Ryou,_

_Ichigo seems to have not figured out the whole message_

_yet, so I went with the backup plan. I decided to take the_

_girls on a trip to America for a week. There, you two can_

_"bond" and maybe you can finally tell Ichigo how you_

_feel about her. If you are a bit confused, don't worry._

_You'll get it once we get to our destination. Can we_

_use your private jet to get there? Oh, and the aliens_

_might want to come. Have no worries about_

_Kish. He likes Minto according to Pudding, who got_

_that from Tart. The place I have planned for our_

_destination is a secret. But trust me, you'll like it._

_~Keii_

"Damn that Keiichiro! Jeez, he couldn't even tell me where we're going!? I should probably write a note back to him." Ryou wrote a reply on the back of Keiichiro's note and sent Ai to go and give Keiichiro the note.

"Ai, can you deliver this to Keiichiro?" "Tweet!" The white little fuzzball replied. R2001 or, Ai as Ryou calls it, is another robot Ryou created in replacement of Masha. Ai means 'love' or 'indigo'. Ai looks just like Masha

but it's white and has grey ears. It's eyes and wings are green, and it doesn't have the little tail-thing like Masha has. Ai took the note Ryou handed it and flitted down to the basement. "Tweet tweet!" Ai called

to Keiichiro. "Oh! Hello Ai! What's this you have?" "Tweet tweet!" Ai gave the note to Keiichiro and flew back upstairs.

_Keii,_

_I'm okay with everything. I need to know where_

_we are going so I can book a hotel with enough rooms_

_for all of us. If you have already found a hotel though,_

_you don't have to reply._

_-Ryou_

Ryou waited a while but never got a reply back. So he assumed that he already booked a hotel.

**the main part of the Café**

"So we're really going to America!?!? Ichigo, you'd better not be kidding us." Mint said. "I swear, I'm NOT kidding." Ichigo said to the unconvinced group. "Yup. We sure are going to America. Strawberry's not kidding"

A voice said. Then Ichigo felt an arm on her shoulder. "Well hello there Ryou." Ichigo said in a slightly annoyed tone. Even though in her mind she wanted his arm to hold her tighter. "Ichi? When did you start calling

Shirogane onii-chan Ryou, na no da?" Ichigo blushed and pushed his arm off. "I, uh, got to go serve a customer". Ryou smirked and went back up to his room. Zakuro went off to manage the cash register, but the rest of the

girls formed a little circle and all Ichigo could hear was whispers and giggles. "Ugh. Do they really think that I like Shirogane-san? Gross me!" Ichigo said, cleaning off a table. However, her mind told her that the words

she spoke told a lie. And she couldn't deny it.

**At the end of the day**

"Okay girls! Good job today! I've already called all of your parents or adult guardian and all of them agreed to let you go on the trip! Oh and the aliens are coming with us." Keiichiro said. All of the sudden, the girls

started chattering about if the aliens coming along was a good or bad thing. They decided it was an OK thing. "Ok girls. I can't tell you where we're going but I can assure you that

you'll love it. I've already booked hotel rooms but we will have to have roommates. There are two rooms with two beds, and two rooms with three beds. I've already decided who you're roommates are going to be.

Here's the list:

_Room 110 - two beds - Ryou and Ichigo_

_Room 113 - two beds - Keiichiro and Pudding_

_Room 114 - three beds - Kish, Pai, Tart_

_Room 112 - three beds - Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro"_

"WHAT?!? Why do I have to bunk with Shirogane-san?!" Ichigo complained. "Would you rather share a room with Kish?" Ichigo pouted, knowing Keiichiro got her. "Well then why does Pudding have to share a room with

you na no da?" Pudding inquired. "Well, since you're one of the youngest here, you need an adult to watch you since the others are a bit young. "Oh. Okay na no da!" Within minutes, the girls were already out the door

and headed home to pack.

**Friday: Café Mew Mew **

"Okay everybody! Settle down!" Ryou called out to the four mews and three aliens who were actually there. "Keiichiro, who's missing?" "Anou.... Ichigo-san seems to be the only one." "Ugh. Of course. Should I pick her up?"

Keiichiro nodded his head and Ryou grabbed his keys. Before he headed out, he grabbed his suitcase and said,"Meet me and Ichigo there. We'll be waiting. The private jet won't leave without us." Then he grabbed the

handle and shut the heart shaped door behind him. Now outside, Ryou unlocked the car door to his black Tacoma, and headed off to Ichigo's house. "Baka Strawberry. I love her but does she always have

to be late for everything?" He muttered under his breath.

**Ichigo's house**

"HOLY CRAP I'M LATE!!!!" Ichigo shouted as she frantically threw clothes and shoes at her poor suitcase. When she put in the last of her necessities, she heard a car pull up to her driveway.

_'who could that be?' _ She wondered as she walked over to her window only to see her blonde boss step out of a black truck._ 'Holy crapness! It's Shirogane! I haven't even showered yet! Ohhhhhh crap, crap, crap!'_

As fast as she could, she showered, brushed her hair and teeth, grabbed her laptop in it's case and her suitcase, hauled it all downstairs, just in time to see her dad yelling at Ryou. "Hi Shirogane! Soooooo sorry

I'm late!" Ryou turned his head, gaping in awe seeing Ichigo. "W-wow" was all he managed to get out. Ichigo was wearing a pink halter top decorated with little silver and black hearts towards the bottom, jean shorts,

white sunglasses, and the bell Ryou gave her. Her hair was a bit damp but the top half was put in a small ponytail while the rest was left down. In short, she was pretty darn cute! "Um, arigato Shirogane! Are we leaving

now?" Ryou stopped staring enough to nod his head and thank her parents. When they reached the truck, Ryou took Ichigo's suitcase and put it in the bed. He helped her up, seeing her blush at the contact.

"You okay Strawberry?" He said, not letting go of her hand. "Anou, y-yeah. Where's everyone else?" "We're meeting them at the airport. So let go of my hand so we can go please?" Turning redder still, she let go of his hand

and they pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

**Me: PHEW! That was a long chapter for me!**

Chi Chai Monchan: No it wasn't. I could write a longer one! And I'm a freaking monkey!

Me: Whatevs. Please Review! Oh, and I have a bow and arrow now.

Chi Chai Monchan: (runs off somewhere) 


	6. Chapter 5: The rest of Friday

**Me: Hello again!!! Okey-dokey, in this chap., I put a song by Taylor Swift called You Belong With Me. Chi Chai, disclaimer please.  
****  
Chi Chai Monchan: Fine. But only because you have a closet full of weapons.**

****

Me: *Looks guilty*

Chi Chai Monchan: Anyways, Monkey-Chick227 does not own TMM, Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida do. Monkey-chick227 does not own Sanrio, Taylor Swift, or any of her songs either.

Me: Thanks Chi Chai! ROLL CHAPPIE!

* * *

  
At the airport

"Ugh. Those two better hurry up or we _will _ leave without them." An impatient Mint said. "IS IT ALMOST TIME YET NA NO DA?" Pudding yelled, attempting to balance on top of stacked suitcases. Key word: attempting. With a loud crash and a small squeak from Lettuce, the suitcases toppled

over and landed on the girls. Keiichiro sweatdropped. "Um, I'll g-go and t-try to c-contact R-Ryou." He said, trying not to burst out laughing, considering that Mint was on the bottom of the dogpile and Pudding, Zakuro, and Lettuce were on top of her in that order. _Beep! Boop! Bop! Bleep! BRIIIIIING!_

_"Hello?" _A voice came on the other line. "Ichigo?" _"Yes?" _ "Where are you? And I thought I called Ryou's cell." _"You did call Shirogane-san's cell phone. I picked it up because Shirogane is in a store getting us some food for the plane. He said that---OOH! HE GOT ME STRAWBERRIES! Wait,_

_here he is..............Hello?" _Chuckling a bit at the cat girl's excitement over strawberries, he resumed talking to Ryou. "Hello? Ryou? Ichigo told me that you were getting us food. What for?" _"Ichigo started complaining about food and such so I went to get her some snacks. And even though it _is _a private_

_jet, the food still tastes like regular airplane food so I got some stuff for the rest of us too. Oh, I've got to go. I'm sorry we're late. Tell the girls I got them something special too." _"Ok. Ja ne." _Boop! Click! _Keiichiro sighed. Then he started thinking about what Ryou said. _ 'tell the girls I got them something_

_special too'? What could that mean? _"Girls! Are you free of your luggage yet?" Instead of getting a normal reply like "Yes" or "Not yet", as most would, he got tackled by Pudding and then was on the bottom of another dog pile. Apparently, things weren't going so good at the airport. "*Sigh* I hope Ryou

and Ichigo are doing okay." Keiichiro said, finally escaping from the weight of four girls.

**In Ryou's car**

"Ryou, are we there yet?" An impatient little strawberry said. "You sound like Pudding. Stop whining before I pull over and make you walk the rest of the way." Pouting, Ichigo sank into her seat and turned on the radio. On came one of her favorite songs so she sang along with it.  
_  
Taylor Swift: You Belong With Me  
You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like  
I do_

_I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

Ichigo looked at Ryou, he was smiling. Seeing his smile made Ichigo happy.

_And she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time._

Ichigo put her hand on the small seat in the middle of them. Ryou did the same. When their hands touched, they pulled back and blushed. Ichigo kept singing.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me, you belong with me._

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself,  
hey isn't this easy?  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that.  
Hey whatcha doin' with a girl like that?_

Out of curiosity, Ichigo looked over to see what Ryou was wearing. Guess what? He was wearing torn up and worn out jeans. Plus, she loved his smile. ^^

_And she wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreamin' bout the day, when you wake up and find that what you're,  
lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who  
understands you, been here all along so why  
can't you see, you belong with me  
standing by and waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know baby  
you belong with me, you belong with me._

They were almost at the airport. Ichigo could see all of the planes. "Hey, Strawberry, gather your stuff because I'm already finding parking". Still singing, Ichigo started to pick up her pink duffel.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the  
night,  
I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're 'bout to  
cry,  
and I know your favorite songs, and you tell me bout your  
dreams,  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me._

Just as Ryou was about to turn off the radio, Ichigo didn't have enough time to say anything so she grabbed his hand and held it away from the 'OFF' button. Ryou turned pink and Ichigo imitated her hair color.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see  
you belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your backdoor  
all this time how could you not know  
Baby you belong with me, you belong with me,  
you belong with me  
have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me  
you belong with me._

When the song ended, Ichigo let go of a startled Ryou's hand and turned the radio off. "Ok! Now I'm ready to go. C'mon slowpoke!" Ichigo hopped out of the truck with her pink duffel and went around to the back of the truck to find that her luggage was not there. Nor was Ryou's. "Shirogane-san? SHIROGANE-SAN!!!!! Where do you think you're going?" When she turned from the bed of the truck, she found that he was running towards the airport with both bags and the "surprise" for the girls.

Ichigo didn't like other people taking her bags down, so she put her duffel down and tackled Ryou. Ichigo landed on top of Ryou in a dog pile and both burst out laughing. Before realizing that she was on top of Ryou, she got off and grabbed both of her bags INCLUDING Ryou's duffel and the surprise,

and ran off giggling. "Hey! Get back here Strawberry!" And both sprinted into the airport.

**Keiichiro, Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, and Zakuro's P.O.V.**

"Wow. They're really late na no da. Akasaka-san? Can we leave now? Pleeeeaaaassssseeeee?" Pudding was sitting in time out for causing all the ruckus, and she was getting bored. Keiichiro looked at his watch, "They should be here any min--" but the chef was cut off by Ryou and Ichigo bursting through

the doors laughing. Then they fell in a heap of humans, luggage, and clothes. Most which were Ichigo's clothing and boots/shoes/flip-flops. Ryou helped Ichigo up right before being slugged in the arm. "Ow!" Ryou rubbed where she punched even though it didn't hurt him at all. "That was for trying to take my

bags down!" Ichigo said while putting her shoes and shirts back in her duffel. "GOOD! Now we can leave! Right, na no da?" Pudding said as she jumped up from her sitting position and into a one handed handstand. "Yes Pudding. I'm sorry for the delay. I had to get Little Miss 'I'm hungry!' some food." Ryou

teased. Ichigo stuck her tongue out at him. Keiichiro chuckled a bit then went to go tell an assistant that they were ready to board.

"Sh-Shirogane-san? Akasaka-san said that you got us a surprise. Can you tell us what it is?" Lettuce, as usual, asked shyly. Ryou chuckled a bit then smiled at her. "Not yet Lettuce. I'll tell you when we get to our destination." He said, even though he really didn't know where their destination was.

"Ok everybody! The seats are labeled with your names and your roommates' names. Please sit only where your name is placed." a flight attendant directed them. Ichigo grabbed her small backpack(which was never mentioned earlier because it was always on her back) and went to the very back

row where her name, along with Ryou's name, was placed. She sat down and cringed a bit. The seat was cold and not very soft. She looked up and found little air-cons on the panel above her. She tried to find an 'off' button but had no such luck. "Damn!" Ichigo cursed then tried to find her jacket but, again,

had no such luck and didn't notice Ryou had sat down right next to her. "You cold?" He said, startling the neko girl making her ears and tail pop out. Ryou laughed a bit then wrapped his arms around her, rested his chin on her head and scratched her ears with his free hand. Once again, Ichigo imitated

her hair color. Ryou leant down so that his lips were right next to Ichigo's ear and whispered,"The button is on your arm rest, Strawberry." Then he let go and pushed the button on her arm rest. Still red but a little more calm, she thanked Ryou looked out the window. "Ryou?" "Hm?" "Aren't the aliens coming?

Where are they?" "We'll call them when we get to our destination so they can teleport there." "Oh. Do you have anything I can play with in your bag?" Apparently, she was trying to make small talk. She wasn't very good at it. Nonetheless, Ryou started looking through his backpack and eventually

pulled out a black DSi. "Here. The game is a detective game. Here are some earphones because the music is a little loud." The neko girl put on the earphones and started the game.

**An hour later**

"Ryouuuuu! I'm boooooorrrreeeddd." Ichigo whined. "I gave you something to play with right? Then you shouldn't be bored." Ryou replied. But he took the game took the earphones and transported it into an Ipod Touch and turned on some music. "Here." Ichigo took it and put it in her ears. About 10 minutes

later, Ichigo fell asleep. But, she was shivering. Ryou noticed that her arm hit the 'on' button on her arm rest for the air con so he turned his and hers off, but the rest of the air conditioners of the empty seats were on. And, they weren't allowed to get up. Since it was about 10:00 PM, Ryou decided that he

should go to sleep too. So he unbuckled her seat belt and set her on his lap. Then he cradled her like a baby and wrapped his arms around her. Soon after, he dozed off and his head fell on top of of hers.

**Morning(Saturday 4:30 AM)**

When Ichigo woke up, she was surprisingly warm and was being cuddled by something. _'Oh well. It's warm and it's not Kish so I guess I'm fine'. _But before she could fall back asleep, she was being shook. "Hm.....? Stop.......I'm.....t.........tired" "Strawberry? Strawberry wake up. C'mon we're almost there. Wake

up please." At the sound of her familiar pet name, she shot her head up and saw that she was being cradled by Ryou. "NANI!?!?! WHY ARE YOU CRADLI--" Ichigo was cut off by Ryou's hand covering her mouth. "Shhhhh! Do you want the others to hear you!?" Ichigo shook her head, blushing a deeper

shade of red than her hair(I wonder if that's possible?). "That's what I thought. Now get your stuff together. We're landing." So Ichigo gave the Ipod Touch and DSi back to Ryou and slung her backpack over her shoulder. When they got out of the plane, they were super surprised at where they were landed.

"Welcome to Cannon Beach, Oregon!" Keiichiro said, standing in front of the gaping group of Mews and Ryou.

* * *

**Me: Yayz! Ok, I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T POST THIS CHAP. SOONER. My cousins from a far island flew in not too long ago and I realized that I had to get this chap. done. Gomen Nasai!**

**Also, thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers and please keep reading! More chapters soon to come!(Sooner than this one, at least.)**


	7. Chapter 6: SATURDAY MORNING!

**Monkey-chick: Alrighty! Her comes chapter six of... CLUELESS!!!!**

__

**Chi-Chai Monchan: DISCLAIMER; MONKEY-CHICK227 DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW NOR IT'S CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINE.**

* * *

  
Last Time:

__

**"Welcome to Cannon Beach, Oregon!" Keiichiro said, standing in front of the gaping Mews and Ryou.**

_

* * *

  
'It's _**_really _**_pretty here but it's so small. What could we possibly do here for a week?' _Ichigo thought, grabbing her stuff and following the group through an almost empty airport. "Welcome to Cannon Beach, Oregon! How may I be of service today?" a young man said.

"Hello! We need have an airport shuttle waiting...?" Ryou said in english. "Last name please?" "Shirogane." "Ahh, here we are! Walk down this hallway until you reach a rotating door. Go through there and tell the attendants outside that you're waiting for a shuttle."

"Thank you." Ryou said before leaving the desk and heading down a very large hallway. The group finally reached a rotating door and went through it. But, of course, Pudding took a little longer wanting to still play in the "spinny thing".

Once outside Ryou found a desk and two attendants waiting at a small desk-type-thing(A/N: I hope you know what I'm talking about. Gomen!). "Hi. We have a shuttle waiting?" Ryou said, once again, in English. "Of course! Are you, umm, Ryou Shirogane?"

The attendant said, mixing up Ryou's name by pronouncing it "Rye-oo Sher-oh-gain". Ryou tried his best not to smile at the mispronunciation. "Yes, Ryou Shirogane." He said correcting the attendant. "Of course. Terribly sorry. Here comes your shuttle now!"

Just then, a gray car pulled up besides the curb with the words 'Alaskan Airlines Airport Shuttle' written in big letters on one of the windows. Ryou thanked the man and walked over to the car. Once the group was inside, Keiichiro pulled out his cellphone.

"Akasaka-san, who are you calling, na no da?" Pudding said, turning around in her seat. "I'm calling our friends Kisshu, Pai and Taruto. Now turn around, Pudding." Keiichiro said, using what he called the 'human version' of their names. The group could hear Akasaka's part of the conversation.

"Hello!......uh-huh......anou, Schooners Cove Inn.....yes yes, hold on. Ichigo-san? Kisshu-san wants to talk to you." Ichigo shot an annoyed look at Keiichiro and grabbed the phone from him. "Nani, Kisshu!?" "Shh, shh Koneko-chan! I just need a favor from you."

Ichigo was puzzled. '_A favor? From Kish? What could he possibly need from me?' _"Anou, what's the favor?" Ichigo whispered into the phone so the rest couldn't hear her.

"Tart has something to give Pudding but he doesn't want to get, er, 'attacked' by her. You know what I mean?" Ichigo knew exactly what Kish meant. Pudding can be... over-hyper when she's near Tart. "Sure. But what do you want me to do about it?"

"When we get to this.... American hotel, I'll give the thing to you. Okay? Alright we have to go. Ja ne!" Then Ichigo heard the click of the phone hang up and she closed the cell. "Here you go Akasaka-san. Kisshu-san wanted to say hi. That's all." Keiichiro was confused but smiled and took the phone back anyways.

"Here we are! Schooners Cove Inn. Have a nice stay!" The driver said, unlocking the door and letting the group out. Keiichiro thanked the driver and gave her some american money, then went into an office and signed in. "Alright! We're set to go! Here are your keys. Go ahead and to to your room."

Ichigo unwillingly took the key card and headed towards where her and Ryou's room was. With the room that they were in, Ichigo couldn't bear to not like this trip anymore. When she entered she was greeted by a window looking out over the clam ocean.

Plus their balcony was so high up (they were on the third floor), they could see the ocean _and_ the cream colored sand filled with joyful children and relaxed adults. "Shirogane-san, come here!" Ichigo said, walking over to Ryou and pulling him out to the balcony.

He was speechless. It was beautiful. The wind was blowing ever so slightly and he swore he saw Ichigo snuggle closer to him. "Alright Strawberry let get a move on and unpack so that we can go eat dinner before you starve everyone."

Ryou smirked and walked back into the warm hotel room, making Ichigo pout but following him anyways. In the room they had two beds placed in front of the window, a microwave, plastic utensils and paper plates, a small fridge, two lamps and two ceiling lights, a couch, a TV, a wooden table with two chairs, an elegant mirror, two drawers, and, of course, a bathroom.

The room was arranged so that it looked as if there were two rooms with an archway instead of a door. "Wow. Akasaka-san sure got us a really nice hotel." "Eh, I could've booked better." Ryou said, picking up one of the lamps then setting it down again.

"Right, so you can judge a place by looking at their lamps?" Ichigo stepped towards him and crossed her arms. She had actually won this one. Ryou rolled his eyes and set his suitcase on his bed. Once the two were done unpacking, they decided to relax a bit.

"Shirogane? Do you want to come on the balcony with me?" Ichigo asked, kindly holding open the door. "Nah. I'm gonna take a nap." Ichigo was confused since they just slept on the plane, but figuring they were both part cats, she understood.

Ichigo stood on the balcony for a while, thinking about Aoyama. _'Aoyama-kun, why did you do this to me? Tell me, what did I do wrong?' _Several minutes passed and it began to darken so she went back into the room. "Shirogane?" Ichigo whispered, even though she knew he was probably still asleep.

She eventually found him asleep on his bed with his shirt off. The sun kissed his whole body, making it pretty much glow with pride. His golden locks were tousled a bit and moved into his face. His lips were pink and soft and his eyelashes were incredibly long.

From inspecting his body for a minute, Ichigo could see that he had a six-pack and his arms were extremely built. _'Wow he's hot. Maybe this vacation thing isn't so bad after all. Maybe I can just....' _Ichigo moved closer and closer and just as she was about to kiss him,

__

his eyes flew open. "Strawberry!?" "Ryou! I--uh, I mean Shi-Shirogane!"

* * *

**Me: DUHN DUHN DUUUHHHNNNN!!!! What will happen next? Review and I'll tell you! Chapter seven holds a new character, new romances, and FOOD FIGHTS!!!!!**

**Chi Chai Monchan: R&R!**


	8. NOT A CHAPTER, BUT PLEASE READ

Monkey-Chick: Oh my gosh! To everyone, and I mean EVERYONE who read my story Clueless, I want to apologize for not updating for so long.  
I also want to say that the next chapter of the story should be here by tomorrow, and I can guarantee that because I have no homework this  
weekend, we're not busy, and I've already started it.

Chi-Chai Monchan: Really? You're going to attempt your Fanfiction debut AGAIN??

Monkey-Chick: Yes, yes I am, Chi-Chai. And nothing you say will stop it.

Chi-Chai: I beg to differ.

Monkey-Chick: How?

Chi-Chai: I have a chainsaw.

Monkey-chick: *runs away with laptop somewhere*

Badtz Maru: You don't really have a chainsaw, huh?

Chi-Chai: nope. I just wanted to scare her.

Badtz Maru: Good job.

(Hehehe.......oh, and I don't own the Sanrio company. I wish I did!! I luv u Keroppi!!!!! *huggles keroppi*)


	9. Chapter 7: SATURDAY AFTERNOONISH

Monkey-Chick: ALRIGHTY!!!! LET'S DO THIS!!!!!

Chi-Chai: *sleeping*

Monkey-Chick: -_-lll okay well it looks like i'm going to have to do the disclaimer by-- oh, wait. BADTZ MARU!!!!!

Badtz Maru: WHAT!!?!!?

Monkey-Chick: (says cutely) will you pwease do the discwaimer fow meez?

Badtz Maru: *rolls eyes* fine. Monkey-Chick227 DOES NOT own Sanrio or Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's characters.

Monkey-Chick: *huggles Badtz Maru* ARIGATOU MARU-MARU!!!!!!!

Badtz Maru: _ Get her off please......

Ichigo: Roll chappie seven!!!

* * *

_Recap: _

_'Wow he's hot. Maybe this vacation thing isn't so bad after all. Maybe I can just....' Ichigo moved closer and closer and just as she was about to kiss him, his eyes flew open. "Strawberry!?" "Ryou! I--uh, I mean Shi-Shirogane!"_

"What the HELL were you trying to do!?" Ryou said, sitting up in the bed, frantically searching for his not-there shirt.

Ichigo managed to stutter out, "I-- uh-- I-- was um...... GETTING A CLOSER LOOK AT THAT PIMPLE ON YOUR FACE." Ryou smirked and the flushed red-head.

"Uh-huh, which is why your lips were puckered?" Ichigo pouted and said "Well I was just......you know...... that's my curious face!"

"You have a curious face? What about the rest of your emotion--"_ Hari ga ochiru sou shunkan ni hajimaru kigasurunda discotheque Love....._

The ringtone blaring from Ichigo's phone cut her clearly smug boss from finishing his sentence.

Ichigo flipped her phone open to find a text message from Kisshu saying:

_Oye koneko chan, we r coming over now. where do we meet u?_

Ichigo looked up. "It's Kish. He wants to know where we can meet him." Ryou thought for a moment, shrugged, and said

"Well we're going to dinner soon so tell him to meet us at *Rizzo's Pizza Shop." "Hai--" Ichigo hesitated for a moment then said dumbly,

"How do you spell that Shirogane-san?" Ryou rolled his eyes, but took the phone from her and spelled it out. "Arigato!"

Ichigo took the phone back and went to go get ready. When she came out of the bathroom, she was wearing flip flops, capris, a hot pink shirt with a giant yellow smiley face with nekomimi ears on it, a white jacket that cut off at her mid-drift, and her pig-tails were curled. Ryou looked astonished.

"Wow. You actually look decent today." Ryou smirked as Ichigo smacked his arm. "Oh, shut your face." Ichigo giggled, which surprised Ryou.

"You ready to go?" Ryou said, holding out his arm for her. "Why yes I am." Ichigo giggled again but hooked her arm through his and closed the door.

Little did they know what was in for them at dinner......

* * *

Monkey-Chick: Okay, I know that was mostly dialogue and was probably not very interesting for you. PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEZ!!!!

Badtz Maru: R&R.

Monkey-Chick: Oh! And I also want to say that the song that was playing on Ichigo's phone was Discotheque Love by Kagamine Len from Vocaloid. I don't own that either..... T^T


	10. Chapter 8: Saturday early eveningish

Monkey-Chick: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!! Aren't you all glad to see me?

Badtz Maru and Chi-Chai Monchan: no.

Monkey-Chick: T^T y-you don't loves m-me? *has emotional breakdown*

Badtz Maru: *whispers something to Chi-Chai*

Chi-Chai Monchan: ohh. okay. DISCLAIMER: Monkey-Chick does not, and never will, own Sanrio or Tokyo Mew Mew.

Monkey-Chick: YAAY!!!!!! I LUV YOU TWO!!!!! *huggles Chi Chai and Badtz Maru*

Maru-Maru and Chi: CAN'T.......BREATHE.........*GASP*

Keroppi: Roll chapter eight!

Monkey-Chick: KEROPPI!!!!!!!! YOU CAME BACK!!!!!!!!

Keroppi: crap sock.......

Monkey-Chick: *chases Keroppi around the studio like a crazy jonas brother fan*

Keroppi: T^T HELP MEE!

* * *

The summer wind blew gently around the twosome, and Ichigo laughed as it played with her curls. Ryou gaved her a puzzled look.

"Why are _you _so happy?" He said, ceasing his walk.

Ichigo smiled and shrugged, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because we're not.........nevermind." she said.

Ryou would have inquired further, but decided that he'd rather have her happy for no reason than mad at him for barging into her personal business.

They resumed their walk, soon coming the door. Ichigo, in her happy-go-lucky mood, knocked on the door a little _too _enthusiastically.

**_KNOCK!! KNOCK!!! _**"KEIICHIRO! PUDDING! IT'S ICHIGO AND RYOU-SAN!" She shouted, but one thing she said caught Ryou by surprise.

_'Wait, did she just call me by my first name? Naw, it was probably a mistake......' _He thought.

A cutely dressed Pudding answered the door. She was wearing a denim skirt that stopped right above her knees, and a yellow tank top with an orange trim and orange straps. Each of her wrists were decorated with two yellow and orange bangles, and her four braids had a small orange bow in them. Her shoes were also flip-flops, just like Ichigo's, but hers were orange.

"Konnichiwa, Pudding-chan! You look very nice today. Are you ready for dinner?" Ichigo said, bending down so she could talk to Pudding.

"HAI, ICHIGO ONII-CHAN, NA NO DA!" She practically screamed.

Instead of rubbing her ears and muttering "Oww" like Ryou had, Ichigo simply laughed, making Pudding grin.

"Ichigo Onii-chan and Bossman need Akasaka-san, no da?" She asked. "Yes Pudding. Do you know where he is?" Ryou finally said.

Pudding smiled, but ended up whispering, "Akasaka-san is in the shaving. He told Pudding-chan to tell everyone he was in the shower, na no da." she said.

Ryou and Ichigo stood back up and laughed. "Well thank you for the information Pudding. When Akasaka-san gets out of the 'shower', tell him that we'll be down by the beach, okay?" Ichigo said.

"Hai! Pudding-chan is on the job, na no da!" She saluted, waved goodbye and closed the door gently.

"Well, it looks like we have time before dinner. You said something about the beach?" Ryou asked, once more letting Ichigo hook her arm through his.

"Let's go!" She said, as they began their stroll down to Cannon Beach.

* * *

After a ten minute walk down to the ocean, we find the two sitting right at the tide's edge, waiting for it to splash at their feet.

Ichigo giggled. "Okay, would you please just tell me why you're so dang happy all of a sudden?" The blonde asked, crossing his arms.

She sighed in defeat, and said, "Alright, alright I'll tell you! Just don't get your panties in a bunch, jeesh." Ryou gave her the one-eyebrow-what-the-heck-did-you-just-say-to-me look.

"I guess why I'm so happy is because.....well.... this is the most fun I've had since the beach trip back in Japan, except this is better. And also because we haven't fought since.......the......uh....._incident_." Ichigo had called it.

Ryou chuckled lightly. "What _were _you trying to do back there anyways?" The red-head began to stutter once more, "I--I was--it didn't-- I WAS TRYING TO KISS YOU ALRIGHT?" She finally shouted, burying her head in her arms in attempt to hide her reddened cheeks.

The blonde was taken back by what she had just said, and decided to make the best of this opportunity. "Well why don't I fix what I messed up?"

Ichigo looked up at him quizically. He tilted her chin up, and planted a small, sweet, simple kiss on her lips. What was actually less than three seconds seemed like wonderful ages for Ichigo. When they broke apart, he pulled her onto his lap, wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head on top of hers.

"Is the problem fixed?" He said in a low whisper. "H-hai...." Ichigo said, trailing her voice away. She turned around in his lap, and once more began to kiss him, but this time it was more than just a few seconds. Ryou, surprised, tried to pull back, but the taste of strawberry was like a magnetic pull that he just couldn't fight. The sweet aroma of vanilla and strawberries mixed together in a delicious, seductive scent. Ichigo was taked off-guard when her lips had opened ever so slightly, letting Ryou's roaming tongue slip inside. He lay backwards on the sand, letting the red head take control. They would have continued this much longer, until someone interrupted them.

"Ichigo!? Sh-Shirogane!?!?" Came a voice. The two broke apart hastily and Ryou sat up.

Ichigo tried to explain. "This--this isn't what it looks like!" She said. _'Uggghhh....Oh, who am I kidding. This **is** what it looks like.' _Ichigo thought.

* * *

Monkey Chick: ooh!!!!! who is that who caught ryou and ichigo's make-out fest, hmmm?? R&R and I'll tell youu!!!


End file.
